A Friendly Secret
by Faerie Nyx
Summary: Lily is setting Sirius up with girls... but he's already with someone. RLSB in the Maruaders' time.
1. How dating works

A Friendly Secret (1?)

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own no one… except maybe Marie Wells. Sure, I'll own her though I can't say I'll like it. She seems boring.

Warnings/Notes: RL/SB slash. MWPP time. Poor attempts at Lily wooing, on James' part. Possibly sappy (look at pervious work; I have a habit of at least slight sap).

* * *

Remus held in a chuckle at Lily's latest match-making attempt for Sirius. The redhead was introducing him to a blonde, fifth year Gryffindor on the Quidditch team as a chaser. Marie Wells was her name if memory served. She was nice and a history wiz. Remus watched the young Black smile politely at Marie. Everything he did was polite; he wasn't accepting any of her advances and he did it so subtly that the blonde girl didn't even notice. This is what made Remus smile. Sirius danced around with words, not getting close to anyone Lily tried to set him up with. It was a good talent to have, especially when secretly dating someone else… and that someone watched all his set ups.

Sirius looked over Marie's shoulder to catch Remus' eyes then. Laughter was held in his grey-blue eyes. He always did find these set ups quite amusing, but at the same time annoying. How could he keep his 'girlfriends' from getting suspicious if he wanted to be off snogging a certain werewolf instead of taking the girl out on dates, dates which included a good night kiss. He kissed them, but it was always so bland. It couldn't hold a flame to the passion and sincerity in the kisses between him and Remus. Nothing as far as he was concerned.

He returned his gaze to Marie, still talking adamantly about history. She was almost as boring as Professor Binns. At least she had some inflection in her voice. He made the proper nods and short answers to keep from being completely rude. He even accepted a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend, three weeks away, before excusing himself to finish homework… with Remus' help of course. Marie just went back to her group of friends, giggling and sharing her thoughts on the handsome young Black.

Sirius strode across the common room, his eyes locked with Remus' amber ones. Remus made no movements; he just smiled and held a book to his chest, waiting. When Sirius made it to him near the boys' dormitory stairs, he just nudged a slim hip with his hand. They went up the stairs silently to the Marauders' dorm room. Inside the room was empty; Peter was probably out on a date with a Hufflepuff and James was still trying to woo Lily downstairs, leaving the two boys alone.

"Remy," Sirius urged, turning around to face the werewolf with begging eyes and pouting lips. He gently pulled the book out of Remus' hands, setting it aside on the boy's trunk.

"Homework first," said Remus, firmly. Sirius pouted even more, whining slightly trying to enhance the effect. "Siri…"

"We can do homework at any time." He curled a hand over Remus' hip, teasingly light. "Come now, Remy. I want to have fun."

"Siri…" Remus stepped closer, bringing him nose to nose with Sirius. He reached up, his hand ghosting along Sirius' arm, shoulder, then cheek. He brushed their lips together, bumping and rubbing. Pulling away, he whispered, "Fun can be had later."

Sirius whined again, though his eyes were smiling.

Remus smiled and pulled Sirius toward his bed, picking up his schoolbag along the way. They collapsed on the bed. Sirius clamored to his knees and leaned over the opposite side of Remus' bed to grab his own bag. After a few tries, he gripped the strap and dragged it up onto the bed.

"I hate homework, you know," teased Sirius as he sat to face Remus. He jerked back a ways, blinking in surprise.

Remus smirked. It was amusing when he sneaked up on an unsuspecting Sirius. "Who doesn't?" He continued to lean close to Sirius, breathing in his scent and watch his fast pulse at his neck. Remus then closed the distance and nipped at the base of the young Black's neck. He hovered over the spot teasingly.

"You don't…"

Shrugging, Remus pulled away. He dug through his bag, bringing out a quill, a roll of parchment, and his potions book.

"Potions?" Sirius asked, sourly.

Remus just nodded and picked up a bottle of ink from his nightstand. Next to him the black haired boy brought out his own parchment, quill and book. They set about listing ingredients, marking those to be researched, reading for answers, and thoroughly writing on the effects of Polyjuice Potion and Truth Tell Potion.

The first one was easy, as James and Sirius had used it to get Snape and Malfoy a week's worth of detentions. Since the prank was executed so well, neither one of the Slytherins could pin it on anyone but themselves. The second potion was new to them and it hadn't even been made in class. It was supposed to protect the drinker from falsehood, making them aware of deception on a psychic level.

After writing twelve inches on each, they packed away their things and dropped their bags to the floor, landing with dull thuds. Sirius, first looking at Remus with a light, loving smile, jumped from the bed. He dug through James' trunk and seized a worn, folded piece of parchment – the Marauders' Map. Pointing his wand, he muttered the password and sat back down on Remus' bed, watching the dots labeled 'James Potter' and 'Peter Pettigrew.' Neither one was in the tower. It seemed James had left for food.

Remus crawled to Sirius' side and, looking over the boy's shoulder, also watched the map. He smiled deviously, a look only Sirius, out of all the Marauders, had seen. "We play now," he said to the boy, his voice husky as it accentuated each word.

Looking at Remus' face out of the corner of his eye, Sirius refolded the map and dropped it to the floor. "Yes…" He felt Remus' hands slide around his waist, the boy's mouth kissing and sucking at his neck. "Mmm, play…" Sirius hummed. Leaning back into Remus' chest, he slid a hand into the golden brown hair trailing over his shoulder and grasped a wrist circling his waist in his other. "Love you, Remy."

Remus lifted his lips from the slightly bronzed skin and answered in a whisper, "I love you, too, Siri." He rested his chin on a robe-clothed shoulder. They sat hugging for a moment, until Remus yawned.

"Sleep?"

Nodding, Remus answered, "Would be nice…"

Sirius smiled and pulled Remus with him to the head of the bed. Lying back, he cradled the werewolf's upper torso to his chest. "Sleep well…"

In a sleep-ridden voice, Remus mumbled, "What about -" yawn "- when James and Peter come back?"

"They can't… suspect anything if we're both sleeping deep, fully clothed, and above the covers. There'd be no reason to…" Resting his cheek against deep golden hair, Sirius, before giving into sleep, continued with a yawn, "We used to do this… before we were together…" The two drifted into sleep's embrace, barely moving except the steady up-down of their chests with every breath.

An hour later, James and Peter returned to the dorm, eyes falling on the sleeping pair. With a slightly disturbed look, Peter went about readying for bed. James, on the other hand, walked to Sirius' unused bed and peeled off the comforter. He gathered the thick material in his arms and returned to the pair sleeping in the next bed. James billowed out the comforter over them, careful to cover them without knocking things from the nearby nightstand. "Sleep well," he whispered before walking away into the bathroom for a shower; he never seemed to have enough time in the morning.

* * *

More Notes: I'd love to ask for something different, but :sigh: review. I have more of this story to come. All I have to do is type it, while getting my sociology homework done. Joy…


	2. In the morning

A Friendly Secret (2?)

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: As depressing as it is to write this… I own nothing (except half of the lower classmen at my school, isn't seniority spiffy?)

A/N: Slash… that's a given.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Remus awoke with the sun, and black hair tickling his nose. Opening his eyes, he giggled low at the sight before him. Sirius had hair plastered every which way on his face. Quite an amusing sight. Remus attempted to smooth some of the dark locks away to no avail. They were stuck there. With a quick glance around the room, he noted the other Marauders were still asleep. 'Good.' He nuzzled lightly into the young Black's neck, bringing his hand up to cover the boy's mouth with the tips of his fingers. He didn't want to wake the others up.

Sirius practically purred at the light, toying pressure on his neck. He felt fingers on his mouth. 'No one else must be awake.' He opened his eyes to Remus' amber ones. Mouthing 'morning' to the werewolf, he slid a hand along the slim hip resting over his right one. He watched Remus' eyes droop half-way shut, taking pleasure in his light caresses. Sirius peaked out the window and noted the sun was only grazing over the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest. Bringing himself closer to the boy in his arms, Sirius whispered in his ear, "Care for a shower, my Rem?" Remus nodded into his shoulder and the two slowly rose from the bed, making as little noise as possible. They crept from the bed to the bathroom, casting careful eyes over their friend's sleeping forms.

After the bathroom door was closed silently, they turned back to each other. Identical soft smiles were on their faces. The two started to strip from their clothes, dirtied from the previous day's classes, as well as from sleeping in them. Remus, finishing first, started the shower; warm water flowing easily from the showerhead.

"Rem," called Sirius from behind, his arms wrapping around the slight waist of the tawny haired boy.

Remus turned around; laughter in his eyes at Sirius' disheveled state. "Yes, Sirius?" He pulled the hair from the young Black's face, brushing over lips with his thumb innocently.

"I need a plan… to get Lily off my back about dating."

"Hm… we'll just have to see if inspiration will strike me…" Kissing Sirius lightly, he dragged the boy into the shower stall, already steaming with hot water. Remus chuckled and released himself from Sirius' hold. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the small wall rack, poured a generous amount into his palm, and returned the bottle.

"Got enough there?" Sirius questioned, looking over the werewolf's shoulder. Remus spun around and plopped the goo into the black hair of Sirius. "Hey!"

Pressing his free hand to Sirius' lips, he shushed him. "Don't want to wake anyone up, do you?" Sirius shook his head. "Then keep quiet… your hair is in a terrible state."

Sirius rolled his eyes before leaning into the massaging motion of Remus' hands. Groping blindly, he found the shampoo bottle behind Remus and began to pour the liquid. His attempts at replacing the bottle to the rack fail as the bottle fell to the floor, rolling around their ankles. He slid his hands into golden brown hair, bringing it to lather in a short time.

"Siri?"

"Hm?" Sirius' hands fell from Remus' hair and trailed bits of foam down lean arms.

"Your hair needs to be rinsed."

Sirius smiled and stepped further under the stream. When Remus didn't join him, he looked back to meet amber eyes. "Enjoying the view?" Remus merely smiled back at him. "You need to rinse your hair, too." He clasped a wrist and dragged the werewolf to him. "My Rem," he said his voice affectionate.

Remus allowed himself to be brought under the water and into Sirius' arms. He pressed his forehead to Sirius' and slid his hands into inky, black hair. "My Sirius," he said in an equally affectionate voice. "We should hurry up."

Nodding, Sirius rinsed the remainder of the shampoo from his and Remus' hair, as Remus' hands slid down his neck and to his chest, toying lightly over his skin. "You can't tease me if we have to get out." Remus smiled and stilled his hands. Sirius quickly finished and turned off the water. "Are they up yet?" he whispered.

Remus closed his eyes and strained to hear the next room's occupants. After a moment he shook his head. "No," he opened his eyes, "they're still asleep."

They stepped from the shower and wrapped themselves in fresh towel provided by the house elves. Silently, they opened the door leading to the dormitory and peaked inside. James and Peter hadn't moved so they crept in and began dressing.

Remus finished and, at the rustling of sheets, turned to James' bed. The messy haired boy was groggily sitting up in his bed. To alert Sirius, Remus smiled and said, "Morning, James."

In response, James groaned. He groped along his nightstand and found his glasses, putting them on to smile at his friends. "Morning, Moony, Padfoot." He looked over to Peter's bed and turned back with a questioning gaze. "What time is it?"

Remus glanced at his clock; "6:45… amazing. I think this is the earliest you've ever gotten up, Prongs."

James shrugged and crawled to the end of his bed, pulling clothes out of his open trunk. While dressing, rather sloppily in his sleep-like state, he asked, "Were the two of you planning something?"

Remus stiffened. He glanced to Sirius, who had a worried look to him.

"What are you talking about, Prongs?" Sirius asked in an off-handed voice.

"The map was on the floor next to you two… what were you planning?"

"Ah, nothing… just wondering where you were."

James nodded as he occasionally used the map for such mundane reasons. He stood from his bed and slipped on his robe that had been hanging from an end bedpost. Looking over at Peter, he picked up his pillow and chucked it at the boy. "Wake up, Pete. We're leaving for breakfast."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I'm just posting this at whatever rate I feel like typing it at… just so you know. I guess this is point at which you review… if you feel like it… if you love me…


	3. A warning

A Friendly Secret (3?)

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I think we should all take a moment to wonder how much they'd go for on E-Bay… that's entertainment people, pure entertainment… I'd be so broke.

A/N: Slash, as if this is any surprise. Appearance of Malfoy and Snape; and I didn't make them unbelievably evil in this… how did that bloody happen? It might be because… ah, hell, just read. You'll get the reason later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day had passed in its usual cycle of classes and minor pranks and now the Marauders had retreated to the Gryffindor common room. James was, once again, trying to woo the venomous Lily Evans; Peter was playing a game of wizard's chess with a second year. Remus, though, was watching again as Marie continued to flirt without end with him, giving Sirius a slight, annoying tick at the back of his head. Sure he loved it when Remus was possessive, but knowing he was being watched so thoroughly when he could do nothing about it… it was frustrating.

"Sirius?"

He turned back to Marie and smiled, "Yeah, we did great at the game. That goal you made was fantastic."

"Thanks." Marie's gaze fell to the floor with a blush. She peaked out of the corner of her eye in the direction Sirius had been staring: Remus turned away returning to the book propped against his legs while he sat on the wide windowsill. "Did you two have a fight?"

Sirius' brow crunched in confusion. "Who?"

"Remus." Marie looked up to meet Sirius' eyes. "The two of you've been watching each other this entire time we've been talking."

"Yeah, well, I asked him earlier for help with my homework… he's probably just wondering when I'll get around to it."

"Ah… I suppose it's nice to have him worry and help you. It's such a bother; I wish we didn't have to do it."

"Yeah…" Sirius sighed and looked up forgivingly at Marie. "Sorry 'bout it."

Marie smiled almost knowingly. "It's fine… would you prefer to go somewhere more private?"

Sirius was about to object and excuse himself for homework when arms clamped around his shoulders. His eyes widened and turned, expecting to meet amber eyes but instead turning to grayish-brown. "James?"

"Hi, James."

James looked up from his draped position over the young Black's shoulders. "Hi, Marie. Mind if I borrow this git?"

Giggling, Marie replied, "No, it's fine. I'll speak with you again later, Sirius." She smiled as James dragged away Sirius in the direction of the dormitory stairs.

James smirked in Remus' direction and he, too, continued up the stairs behind them. The three reached their dorm an, once inside, crashed on Remus' bed, it being the closest. "So," he started, "I have the best plan to get back at Snape."

"For what this time?" Remus moaned.

"He jinxed James down one of the moving stairwells after Potions when you were heading to the library," stated Sirius matter-of-factly before James could gripe extensively about the event.

The amber-eyed boy turned back to James, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Moony. There's nothing to worry about. Now for Snivellus; we could turn his nose into a flobberworm…"

"No, I already did that to Malfoy two years ago."

James' jaw dropped at Remus' words. "You what?"

"Day before the full moon he threatened me… I lost my temper, threw him into a wall, turned his nose into a flobberworm, and walked off. Haven't you seen how he acts around me?"

"I guess not…" James sighed. "So that's out. We could…" James started to grin widely, causing the other two boys to look at each other nervously. "We could make him kiss Malfoy in front of the entire school."

"No point, they're already in love. It'd just embarrass them, no heart attacks involved." Remus stated. He shifted back against his pillows and stretched out his legs. "Sirius and I caught them kissing late last year in one of the potions rooms."

"That's disturbing…"

"Too say the least," Sirius grumbled.

"…But we could blackmail them," James smirked.

"With their relationship?" James nodded. Sirius looked uncertainly at Remus before continuing, "I don't know… it seems low to mess with something like that; even if it's Snape and Malfoy." Remus nodded his agreement. "What haven't we done to them?"

James shrugged and rose from the bed. "I'll see what other plans I can turn up." He picked up the map and cloak from his open trunk. "In the Restricted Section of course." James walked to the door, calling, "Don't wait up." The invisibility cloak swung up around him and he disappeared beneath it, then out the door.

"I hope he doesn't try blackmail."

Sirius turned back to Remus on the bed. Their eyes met and he crawled across to the other boy, then kneeled before him and cradled the head of tawny hair. "I hope so too."

"They saw us kissing."

"I know, Rem." Sirius hugged him closer, settling against the pillows as well. "We could warn them… if you want to that is…" His hands slid from Remus' hair to the boy's waist, pulling them side-by-side. "Do you want to?"

Remus smiled. "Growing a little soft spot for them?"

"For Slytherins, never… for gays, always."

"Good. Shall we?" He leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder and squeezed the hand resting on his hip. "Or would you prefer to go with the map tomorrow?"

"Well, we aren't doing anything…" Sirius crawled over Remus to the other side of the bed. "Come on." He pulled Remus to his feet, ignoring their close proximity.

"Sirius…"

Smiling slightly, Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus. They pulled apart and walked out of the dorm in a comfortable silence. No one noticed them as they left the tower and made their slow descent to the dungeons. Rounding a corner, voices came to their ears from the next classroom.

"Convenient," Sirius whispered. He nodded toward the next door.

Remus smiled in agreement, walking to the door and knocking lightly. He could hear a small growl and the rustle of robes coming to the door. The heavy oak door swung open a couple feet, Malfoy standing in the opening.

"What?" the blonde ground out.

Sirius growled at the tone of voice, but before he could do anything about it Remus glared. Turning back, Remus asked, "May we come in?"

Malfoy glanced into the hallway then stepped aside for the two Gryffindors to enter. "What is it, and make it fast?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off by his boyfriend. "James wants to blackmail you with your relationship," the black haired boy let out in one breath. Snape guffawed across the room, making his presence known. Sirius turned his head to look at him, holding back an obviously building glare. "We wanted to warn you."

"Thanks." Malfoy sat back against a low table, relaxing a bit.

"Why?" asked Snape, his voice more curious than angered.

"We… didn't want him to take advantage of your relationship. It wouldn't be right, for him or for us to stand by and let it happen." Remus replied in a soft and calm voice.

Snape smiled grimly; "Thank you… he… doesn't know about the two of you, does he?" Remus and Sirius hook their heads in answer. "You should go, 'lest you wish for your friend to find us together… he is good at finding things he shouldn't."

Remus nodded and grazed his fingertips over Sirius' arm, bringing the boy to turn. The two left the rarely used potions lab, strolling along past the Great Hall, library, and hospital wing in silence. The silence was growing slightly uncomfortable, even with the occasional passing of a group of students.

"Remus?"

They stopped, Remus turning to look at the young Black. "Hm?"

The corridor was now empty as Sirius looked around. He smiled at the amber-eyed boy, grabbing his wrist, and running along halls and up stairs. After a few minutes, and miraculously not running into anyone, they came to a halt in front of a painting. "I know you know how to get in there."

Remus smiled coyly and slid his arms around the black haired boy's waist. Brushing his lips to Sirius' left ear, he whispered, "I want a room to love you in… without interruption."

Sirius jerked away at the sound of a door opening, only to see the other boy smiling at him. Remus looked at the painting, now door, then back at Sirius with a knowing smirk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: The next chapter's going to be a little short (probably an understatement), but it'll be up in the next week. Hope you like how it's going so far. Don't forget to review on your way out.


	4. On the map

A Friendly Secret

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own no one… it's so very depressing.

A/N: Slash… what else could you expect after what has happened so far? Snape was right… James does stumble across things he shouldn't and isn't completely ready for.

* * *

After an hour or so, James tired of his research through library books for the prefect start of a prank. Especially when he wound up empty handed at the end of it. Sighing, he returned the books to their shelves and picked up his bag from the floor near the table he'd been working at. He left the library in silence, ducking into an unused classroom when he was alone in the hall. From his bag he pulled out the Marauders' Map. 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink spread over the parchment in familiar curves of writing and drawn halls. He searched the map, his eyes automatically drawn to 'Lily Evans' before moving along to find his friends. Peter it seemed hadn't moved from his place in the common room. James' eyes continued searching and, when he came to the names 'Sirius Black' and 'Remus Lupin', they widened in surprise. They, the names, were in a room that Sirius he had not been able to get into since they had first made the map and seen its existence on said map.

"Mischief managed."

The words faded and James returned the map to his bag. A light fabric brushed the back of his hand in the bag, and without a second thought, he pulled out the cloak and wrapped it around himself.

He left the classroom and made his way silently to the painting hiding the entrance to the room. 'How do I get in? How did they -'

The door opened and Remus stepped out, a hand around his waist. Sirius stumbled out kicking the door closed and wrapped himself further around the amber-eyed boy's slim waist.

"Now that is a bloody useful room. Wish I had one of those back home." The young Black circled around Remus until they were face-to-face. "How ever did you come across it?"

"I needed a quiet space."

Aa…" Sirius smiled, calmly.

James was about to pull off the cloak and announce his presence… when they kissed… purposefully. He froze like a stag caught in headlights, dazed and unsure of what was happening. He could barely breathe as he watched his friends pull tenderly at each other and meet the other's lips over and over. He had never suspected. Why hadn't they told him? Didn't they trust him? He back up slowly, silently, and left, heading toward Gryffindor Tower. Why?

James made it to the tower and managed to slip up to his room still wearing the cloak. He dropped it and his bag, falling onto his bed. Lying there, he ran over what he'd seen, since he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. In a few minutes he heard the door creak open and two figures entered – Sirius and Remus. Neither one of them seemed to have noticed his presence as they sat on Remus' bed. Exchanging a good night kiss, Remus undressed and crawled under his covers. Sirius walked to his own bed, undressed, and slid into his bed, falling asleep a moment later.

Why didn't they tell him?

Why?

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know. It's barely over 500 words, which is quite low for me… I think so at least. Don't worry; I won't make James an ass. There's going to be a little bit of a conversation next chapter. Expect the next chapter in a week or less if my weekend becomes open. I have to set up for a language competition… Japanese is great… everyone should learn it. Nihongo wa totemo omoshiroi dakara, watashi wa yonensei desu. Demo, kanji wa totemo muzukashii… Atama ga itain! Nishuugo shiken ga arimasu. Tetsudatte o kudasai! But unfortunately I am not in the competition; the headaches it has given me in the past two years were evil. Oh, and if you understand what I wrote above, I congratulate you. My grammar is probably terrible. 


	5. A confrontation

A Friendly Secret 5

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I don't own much and unfortunately Remus and Sirius aren't included.

A/N: Slash… the usual. Now on with the story.

* * *

James woke early the next morning, but remained in bed. He had laid awake much of the previous night, running over the kiss in his mind. The whole thing was starting to make some sense. Looking back they always did act differently around the other; carefully minimized, but still there, tenderness was always in their actions. A brush of hands here, a soft smile there, and a constant closeness. How hadn't he noticed? How long had they been together?

And what about Marie? What about all the girls Lily set Sirius up with? It was no wonder Remus was always getting headaches when they were waiting for Sirius' return from dates. How did they stand it? He doubted he'd be able to handle anything of that sort. No, he was the jealous type. Remus certainly was a good sport, depending on how long the two had been together, since Lily had been setting Sirius up since the end of fourth year. Why didn't they tell her to push off? Why didn't they tell anyone?

That's when he noticed the sound of running water – a shower. He sat up and looked around the Marauders' dorm room. Sirius and Remus were absent from their beds, though their bags weren't missing. That meant only one thing: they were showering – possibly together. Did they do this every morning? They always were the first ones awake, why waste such an opportunity.

The water turned off and James lay back down, putting his back to the bathroom door feigning sleep. A few long moments later, the door opened and the other two Marauders exited. They were silent and went about dressing with the occasional light laugh, though James couldn't figure out why as his back was to them.

Silently, he withdrew himself from his covers and sat at the end of his bed. "How long?" Remus froze, his shoulders stiffening, and Sirius spun around. Fear was almost palpable in the air. "How long?" he repeated.

"Two years," Remus answered in a meek voice. "First Hogsmeade visit in fourth year." He turned around to face James.

James stood and walked to them; Sirius stepped in front of Remus protectively. He gave a small smile at the action, before pulling the young Black into a tight hug. It took Sirius a moment of shock before returning the hug, burying his head in the crook of James' neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Sirius' voice nearly a whisper, "We're happy together."

"I know… I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier."

They held each other close for a moment longer, then James released him only to take Remus in his arms. "Congrats on the git."

"Thank you, James."

* * *

A/N: Another short one, just shy of 450 words. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Oh, and the questions on Japanese… what I wrote roughly translates to: Because Japanese is so very interesting, I am a fourth year student. But kanji is very hard/complicated… a headache! In two weeks, I have an exam. Please help me! So far I've had to learn the hiragana and katakana writing systems (which I memorized in first year) and I am learning kanji (or at least as much as one can learn when there are over 2000 of them… hence the headache). Hiragana is used for the parts of words that change outside of kanji and katakana is for foreign words that the Japanese have no word for, usually newer words. Examples are: The kanji for _to see_ is only for the sound _mi_ but the dictionary form is _mi ru_, thus the use of hiragana for _ru_. The word part-time job is based on the German word for it, and so it is written as _arubaito_ in katakana. The same is for cake, as _keeki_. I find it a bit amusing since it is supposed to go by sound, but sometimes doesn't sound a thing like it. I'm babbling, so I'll stop now.

Anyway, I'll have something posted this weekend. Just wait.


	6. Skiving off

A Friendly Secret 6

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own no one. Wouldn't it be great if I did?

A/N: Slash… you know it.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, just because you excel in this subject does _not_ mean you can skive off whenever it's convenient! And Mr. Black, just because you have the help of Mr. Potter when you need it, does not mean you _either_ can skive off! Now please, _pay attention!_" Professor McGonagall bellowed at the pair of Gryffindors, earning snickers from the Slytherins.

"Yes, Professor." James replied with his head down. Next to him, Sirius shut his mouth with a smirk and a salute, which earned a shake of disapproval from McGonagall.

Turning back to James, Sirius leaned over his friend's notes, writing 'You want me to tell Lil' to get her to stop! Are you crazy?'

'Not crazy per se… Yes, just tell her. Who's she going to tell? No one!'

'James, I can't tell her something like that. She likes playing matchmaker.'

'But you don't like her playing matchmaker.'

'Is it so wrong that I don't want to break you CRUSH'S heart?'

'Yes… no… bloody hell, stop confusing me, git.'

Remus reached over, skimmed the paper, and then crumpled it. "Stop it. You don't need detention." James rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the class; Sirius, on the other hand, pouted, staring for several minutes back at Remus.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

The two looked up to Professor McGonagall, standing in front of their table. "No Ma'am," they replied in unison.

McGonagall nodded, then looked about the classroom. "Alright everyone, pack up. You're free to go. Don't forget to practice over the weekend." The class shuffled about, gathering books and packing things away in school bags. She turned her attention back to the boys at the table behind her. "Potter, Black, Lupin, will you wait around a moment?"

The three boys looked up from their bags. "Go on without us, Pete," Remus said.

"Yeah, sure." Peter grabbed his bag and headed for lunch "See you later." He hurried out of the classroom.

Remus smiled and turned back to Professor McGonagall. "Yes, Professor?" James and Sirius smirked at the formality.

"What was so important that you had to blatantly ignore my class? I'd expect it from Potter and Black, but you Lupin?" She heaved a sigh, "What were you writing earlier, boys?"

Sirius and James blushed deeply as Remus handed over the crumpled ball of paper.

"Mr. Black's love life… that's what the three of you failed to pay attention in class for?" she asked, her lips pressed thin. "This is ridiculous. The three of you will serve a short detention with me after dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," the three boys conceded.

"Where you will explain to me why it is so important." She turned on heel, dismissing them despite any objections they were trying to make.

X

The remainder of the day passed quickly, bringing the three boys to meet in Professor McGonagall's classroom. They sat on the front-most stools, waiting for her to show. Minutes later, the doors creaked open with the Transfigurations professor's entrance. McGonagall closed the door behind her.

"The more willing you are to talk, the faster you boys will be out of here, understand?" she asked while walking to her desk at the front. The three nodded as she passed. Sitting, she ordered, "Now start talking."

Remus turned to Sirius; then back to McGonagall. "We -"

"Lily likes being my self-appointed matchmaker; she has for the past couple of years. I want her to stop without breaking her heart. I've been in a steady relationship since the first Hogsmeade visit in fourth year. James says I should just tell her. That's the story, can we go now?" Sirius finished. He met McGonagall's gaze with a blush.

"And why was Mr. Lupin involved in this?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, before Sirius started mumbling, "He's… we're…"

"We're in love," Remus said quietly. "May we go now?"

McGonagall's mouth dropped into a small 'o' at the statement, as she hadn't expected such an admission. "Yes… you may go."

James and Sirius stood from their stools; Sirius walking to Remus and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Rem?" He squeezed the slim shoulder gently.

"Will you keep this between us until we're ready, Professor?" Remus looked up, his eyes showing the fear he felt. She stood and gave a curt nod; she turned and left for her sleeping quarters, Remus watching her movements. When the door closed behind her, the amber eyed boy leaned into Sirius' touch. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it got her to leave us alone." Sighing, the young Black moved closer, wrapping his arms fully around Remus. "Love you," he said in a for-your-ears-only tone of voice.

Remus brought his hand up and stroked along the black haired boy's jawbone. "Love you too, Paddy."

James smiled at the quiet exchange, not fully hearing what was being said. After a few moments of silence, he called, "I really don't know how I didn't notice earlier." He saw Sirius' torso shake with a chuckle and kiss Remus on the cheek. "You two are great together, you know."

Sirius straightened, "We know, Prongs. Now, for you and Lily, I can't tell if that's a match made in heaven or hell." By the time he finished talking, he had turned and was grinning broadly.

James glared, but backed off when Remus stood and lazily pulled Sirius into a possessive hug. "We should get going," he relented.

Remus nodded his attention still on the boy in front of him. Reaching up to cradle Sirius' cheek, he kissed his temple before rejoining the world after his comatose moment. "Yeah, go."

"I still don't know how I didn't notice."

Smirking, Sirius replied, "And you're never going to live that down." He slid his hand into Remus' and walked to join James. "We're off to see the wizard…" James looked at him in confusion.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz…" Remus finished, with a small smile.

James rolled his eyes as the three left in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I have one and a half chapters left of 'I know what I'm doing.' I'm debating on whether I should do a 'coming out to the school' chapter, be it by standing on the tables at dinner and yelling it, or at a dance of some sort. And coming up is the 'confronting Lily… finally' chapter, and the 'Marie, there's something you should know' chapter. Gods, I hope I didn't spoil anything for you. Sorry for this being a bit late, my internet hates me at the moment.I'm lucky that I could even update. 


	7. Telling my matchmaker

A Friendly Secret 7

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I lost my sanity at birth and I think I lost my soul somewhere along the way. So, as you see, I own nothing.

A/N: Slash, granted if you hadn't figured that out by now you should be hit. Oh, and sorry for the late update. Also, sorry for making Lily weird a bit in this (a bit probably is an understatement).

* * *

By the time night had fallen, Marie still hadn't released Sirius from her hold. This annoyed Remus to no end, as he played game after game of wizards' chess with James. He sat with his attention divided between the board and Sirius across the room. Narrowing his eyes, he released a low growl when the girl settled herself in the black haired boy's lap.

"Remus." The amber eyed boy turned back to James with a glare. "Don't. I realize you're jealous, but don't. She doesn't stand a chance." Gesturing at the board, James continued off-handedly, "It's your turn anyway."

Remus made a quick move, the first that came to him, and glanced back at Sirius. He didn't look very comfortable with Marie squirming on his lap, though being polite about it. He caught Sirius' eyes, and the pleading look in them. "If you don't mind, I'm -"

"Just go, Moony. I understand." James turned to Peter who had been watching the game for the next chair. "You'll play me for the rest of this game, right?"

Peter smiled and nodded, taking the opposite space as Remus left to speak with Lily across the room.

"Oh, Remus! They look cute together, right?" The redhead beamed and patted Remus' back. "It's so amusing, those two…"

"Lily may I have a word with you?" Remus nodded toward the boys' dormitory stairs.

"Yeah, sure."

"With Sirius." he continued bluntly.

"But Marie…" Remus turned to her with a slightly peeved air. "Fine." The two walked to the chair in which Marie and Sirius sat. "Marie, I need to talk with Sirius."

Marie nodded, albeit pouting slightly, and stood allowing Sirius to get out of the chair. The young Black smiled at Remus lightly, but it fell the second Marie kissed him, pressing their lips together hard.

"Don't be too long, Sirius."

The boy flash one of his fake grins and nodded as he followed behind the redhead and his Remus. They climbed the stairwell and in the Marauders' dorm they stood, facing one another in silence for a moment.

"What did you want to tell me?"

The two boys exchanged a look and Remus nudged Sirius, urging him to speak. "I was hoping to ask you to stop setting me up with girls. I realize how much you enjoy being my personal matchmaker -"

"You like Marie!"

"I'm not finished," he said angrily, then continued ignoring the soft 'oh' she gave, "I'm in a steady relationship, I have been for the entire time you have been setting me up and it's… it's beyond annoying… it's ticking me off… it's ticking Remus off… We'd like for you to stop."

"It's ticking Remus off?" Sirius nodded, and she looked between the two boys. "Oh… you two…" Sirius nodded again. Lily blushed and dropped her gaze. "I had no idea."

"Obviously."

Lily looked uncertainly at Remus, noticing the irritated tone. "I swear I'll stop. What are you going to tell Marie? Or should I tell her something?"

"Tell her that I'm not interested."

"Sirius…"

"It's the truth."

Lily nodded and walked to the door, opening it. She turned back, giving the pair a last look. "I'm sorry…" She left before either could respond.

"Rem, do you think she'll forgive me?"

Remus slid his arms around Sirius waist. First kissing his neck, he answered, "I think she's more concerned about being forgiven by us." He closed his eyes and leaned into the young Black's warm body.

Nodding his agreement, Sirius shifted his weight back into Remus. He sighed at the contact. "Sleep?"

"You're tired?" The boy in his arms nodded and Remus pulled away. He guided Sirius to the bed, sitting him on the edge. After undressing him to his boxers, Remus lifted the covers for Sirius to get under. Amber eyes met grey-blue when he felt a tug on his arm. "Hm?"

"Join me," was the soft reply, as Sirius lay back on his side. He had left a spot open in front of him for his boyfriend.

Remus smiled and stripped himself of his uniform robes. He then crawled under the coverlet Sirius had lifted and over to the black haired boy. He pushed him onto his back and laid over the boy's side; his leg between Sirius', his arms hugging the slim waist, and head resting on the boy's shoulder. "G'night, Sirius."

"Night, Rem-love."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. If you checked my bio in the past week or so the reason was there, but for those who didn't: I had final exams, my school's faculty meeting to speak at, an anime convention to go to, and a new term starting. All in a period of two weeks. Ew… The next chapter will be up soon, I still have to type it. 


	8. A wakeup call

A Friendly Secret 8

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own no one. Plain and simple… except for maybe Marie. Do I want to own Marie:shrugs:

A/N: This is the last chapter of pre-written stuff… I have ideas for the next two though, speaking of which I think I'll be stopping this fic at ten if I get everything out as planned.

* * *

The following morning, the Marauders awoke to someone pounding heavily on their door. Peter fell out of bed, startled, and James groggily sat up, putting on his glasses. Groaning, Sirius climbed out of bed, and the tangle of Moony-limbs, and trod to the door in his boxers. He yanked the door open, causing the person outside to jump, before coming eye-to-eye with Marie. 

"Do you even know what time it is?" he asked, sleepily.

She pushed her way into the dorm, looking around. Remus and James were sitting up, watching her in the doorway, while Peter scurried off to the bathroom for a shower. She slammed the door and walked to a trunk sitting on it in a huff. "Why aren't you interested?" the blonde demanded, getting straight to the point.

Sighing, Sirius leaned over Marie, his hands resting on either side of her lap on the trunk. "You came up here, at this time, to ask me that?" Marie glared. "I'm debating on whether I should tell you, just for interrupting my oh-so-comfortable sleep."

"Tell me and I'll leave you alone, and never question you on the subject again."

Sirius dropped his gaze to the trunk. "I'm not interested…because I don't like you as a girlfriend; as a friend – yes, but as a girlfriend – no."

"Why? When did you decide this?"

Sirius looked back up at Marie, opening his mouth, but closed it when he couldn't think of what to say. He straightened up, putting his on his hips. "Lily… has been setting me up against my will."

"You never wanted to date me?" The young Black shook his head 'no.' "What about the other girls? Did you ever want to date them?"

Sirius chuckled darkly, "Nope, never."

"Why didn't you?"

"I…"

The silence stretched uncomfortably. "Are you gay?"

Sirius' head snapped up, his eyes wide and a faint blush spread over his checks.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Marie stammered. Then something clicked. Remus watched him when they were talking. Remus watched him when they kissed. Remus went up the to the dormitory with Lily and Sirius when they had the talk about their dating status. Remus was… they were… they're boyfriends. Sirius and Remus were together. She caught Remus' gaze on her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry. Had I known… that you two were together…" She finally looked up at Remus. "I'm sorry." She stood, blushing, and walked to the door. "I swear I won't tell." She left the dorm before another word could be said.

"Remus…"

"That was interesting."

* * *

A/N: I had originally written more for this chapter, but I had an idea and stopping here was the best thing for the aforementioned idea. Next chapter will definitely be longer, or at least it is in my mind because planning the 'coming out to the school' can be no small matter for Marauders. 


	9. Marauder planning

A Friendly Secret 9

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing… :tear:

A/N: Slash… Marauder plotting… we continue now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Being that it was a Saturday, James managed to trap Remus and Sirius in the dormitory with the excuse of planning a prank on Snivellus. Peter, too, had wanted to help, but at Moony's reminder about Transfiguration tutoring, he left for the library. James was tempted to applaud this seamless way of getting Pete to leave; he wasn't about to plan a 'coming out to the school' for Moony and Paddy when Pete knew nothing of their relationship even existing. Probably for the best, he didn't seem all that open-minded. So they sat on the floor of the Marauders' dorm, spell books spread out and trunks open around them.

"What did you have in mind, Prongs?" Sirius was flipping through a 'Complex Hexes' text, stopping every so often to smirk at one of the pictures. "We could turn his skin Gryffindor colors."

"That's not what I really wanted to plan."

Sirius shrugged and continued flipping pages. Remus on the other hand was giving him a weird, questioning look. "What did you want to plan, James?"

"Your coming out." Sirius dropped the book in his hands. "I think you should come out to the school."

"James there is not a chance in hell that I'll be doing that in front of the entire school."

Sirius looked at Remus, then back at James. "And if Remus isn't comfortable with it, I'm not going through with it either."

"Sirius, just because Lily isn't playing matchmaker anymore doesn't mean the girls will just disappear. They'll still try to date you." Sirius was silent and Remus gave a low growl. "If you come out, and come out as a couple, they have to back off."

"Remus…"

"I don't… I…"

"He has a point."

"I know," Remus acquiesced quietly. "I'd… have to think about it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Most of the common room had emptied up into the dormitories by midnight, but the Marauders remained in their usual seats around the fire. Peter was sleeping in one of the overstuffed chairs, a Transfiguration text resting on his chest. James sat on the floor, a spool of thread before him, and practiced any and all charms and transformation spells that came to mind on it. Remus had taken to the end of the couch, a Muggle fantasy novel in his hand. His other hand sifted through Sirius' hair as said teen laid his head in his lap, on the edge of sleep and wakefulness.

"Have you… thought on what I talked to you about this morning?" James asked quietly, his attention still mostly on the spool-turned-moth.

Remus was silent, though he had turned to James and rested his novel on the arm of the couch, acknowledging having heard the other black-haired teen. "I'm fine if Sirius wants to come out." James started to smile. "But I don't want to be mentioned."

"Remus…"

Remus returned his attention to Sirius. "If someone asks how you know you're gay, or if someone continues to hit on you, just tell them we're together. Beyond that I don't want to be mentioned."

"And if they don't believe me or they start to give you crap…?"

"Why wouldn't they believe you?"

"The two of you don't exactly act like a couple in front of other people… well, besides me really." James said, matter-of-factly. "You could kiss at the end of Sirius' coming out… that way they'd have no reason to question what he says."

Sirius smiled and brought up a hand to cup the back of Remus' neck. "I like that idea."

"Only because you're a closeted exhibitionist."

"'Closeted exhibitionist?'"

"He likes the idea of being caught doing… certain things, but doesn't want to admit it," Remus told James.

"I'm not closeted."

"Then why did you insist on making out in the back corner of the Restricted Section?"

"Because… I, uh…"

"My point exactly."

"Git."

"Bitch."

"Am not."

"Moony does have you pretty whipped, Paddy." Sirius rolled over to glare at James. "You know it's true, so just give it up."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll jinx you into wearing a tutu while coming out."

Sirius growled and moved to get up but Remus leaned in and bit lightly at the teen's jawbone. "Moony?"

"The idea of you in a tutu is disturbing."

Sirius sighed and lay back down again. "When are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow at dinner? That way if the reaction is bad you can run and hide in the dorm or that room of requirement-place or the shack."

"Fine, it's on… what am I going to say?"

"I'm sure you can think of something, you are quite good at talking your way out of the majority of your detentions." James said, rolling his eyes.

"And I can help you put something together, if you need my help."

Sirius nodded and crawled up to straddle Remus' lap. He kissed him lightly and pulled back to rest their forehead's together. "I'm sleepy."

"You're lazy," was the affectionate reply.

"Are you going to leave me here?" Sirius pouted.

Remus glanced over Sirius' shoulder, "James can you wake up Pete so he can fall asleep upstairs?" James nodded.

"You're leaving me here." Sirius gave a fake sniffle.

"You worry too much." Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius. "I'm carrying you." He stood and Sirius' legs wrapped around his waist, ankles hooking at the small of his back.

"Thanks."

They made it up into the dorm, James and a half-asleep Peter behind them, both of whom went to their own beds. Remus dropped Sirius in his bed and crawled in beside him. "See, I didn't leave you." Sirius only returned his smile and wrapped an arm around Remus' torso before finally falling to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Okay, next chapter is the last, cause after the coming out I'm out of ideas. Hell, when I first wrote this I had planned to stop after James found out, but then I had the loose ends of Lily and Marie… So that's why we're here.


	10. Coming out

A Friendly Secret 10

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing; absolutely nothing… it really is depressing.

A/N: Thanks to _YamiTenshi05_ for the idea of the coming out ceremony, I tweaked it a bit for my own personal pleasure. It is quite sad to say this is the last chapter of this story, but I have other stories to work on, right?

* * *

Sunday dinner. Gods, Sirius was no longer sure he could go through with it. Streaking on the Quidditch pitch – yes, come out to the entire student population and staff – it was pretty iffy. He had started to feel a little sick an hour before the entire ordeal. Granted, Remus was nibbling on his collarbone and that was easing some of the pressure, only to put it other places. And he certainly wasn't complaining about Moony's stress-relief tactics, not when the amber eyed teen was so bloody _talented._ When did Remus learn to do that?

James walked into the dormitory, Peter right behind him, and both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of their two friends. "Oi, Moony, you should put up a sign so we know when it isn't safe to come in here." Peter's jaw dropped, not only at the sight before him, but also at how James was acting to it.

Remus gave a last kiss to the dip between bones at the base of Sirius' neck before backing off. "If I put a sign, wouldn't that defeat the point of scarring one James Potter for life?" James rolled his eyes and walked to his bed and dropped the books he'd taken from the library for future pranks. Remus shifted his weight back from where he'd been straddling Sirius' waist, to the teen's thighs and continued to look back at Peter. "Hello, Pete, did you need anything?"

Blinking back into the world, Peter shook his head 'no.' He gulped, "I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Remus shrugged and turned back to Sirius, lowering his voice to keep their conversation between them; "You okay?" He reached up and brushed his hand through Sirius' hair. "You're not feeling sick anymore?"

"I… don't think what you did was exactly medicine, but thanks." Sirius pulled Remus down for a short kiss. "I appreciate it."

"Hey, Moons, Pads, we're going down to the Quidditch pitch before dinner, if you want to join."

Sirius smirked up at James and Peter. "Nope, we're fine." James just nodded and Pete stared mutely at the pair on the bed before they left the dormitory. "I have nothing planned out."

Realizing Sirius wasn't just talking to himself as he occasionally did, Remus asked, "Planned out?"

"I have nothing to say."

"You always have something to say… What does your heart say?"

Sirius looked up to Remus and smiled softly. "That I'm in love with a boy who understands how it feels to have one's soul twined with another, because ours have twined until the end of time."

Remus smiled back, though thinking to himself that that sounded familiar. He leaned in, putting his forehead to Sirius'. "Have you been reading my journal?"

"Only every once-in-a-while…"

Remus started to chuckle, only to be silenced with lips pressing into his. "I love you. Whatever you say will be fine."

"We can only hope."

* * *

Everyone was slowly finding their way into the Great Hall for dinner, and Sirius was no longer a nervous wreck. But he also had to drink half of James' so-called 'secret stash of firewhiskey' to keep from going back to that state. James and Peter were glancing at him every so often from across the table, wondering if he was just waiting for everyone to actually take a seat before giving his grand announcement. Remus was giving him that soft, understanding smile that so few ever saw and continued to rub his thumb over the back of his hand that he was holding under the table. When everyone was finally seated, Sirius gave the 'it's now or never' sigh.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I'd like your attention please." He called as he stood up. No one acknowledged him and he unconsciously clenched his fists, angered. Letting out a deep breath, he stood up onto the bench he'd been sitting on previously. "I have something to tell all of you, so listen up! Slimy Slytherins included or so help me I'll hex the lot of you for ignoring me!"

"Mr. Black!"

Sirius turned his head to glare at McGonagall, but he noticed he at least had everyone's attention. He swallowed hard and looked around the room to meet everyone's eyes. All were met. "I have decided that it's time for all of you to know something very important; something that, for better or for worse, must be said." He gave the room a smirk. "Or rather shown." Remus' head snapped up at his words, but before the teen could protest, he'd hauled Remus up to stand in front of him and crushed their lips together.

Remus was still for a moment, his thoughts on the room watching them. But the teeth nipping at his lower lip had to be met. He pushed back, nipping before sliding his tongue into Sirius' mouth and clasping a hand on the back of Sirius' head to force them closer together. This certainly was one way to come out.

Sirius warred for dominance in this kiss, but settled when Remus bit his tongue sharply. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, wanting the comforting contact to last before he had to be harshly reminded of the existence of the rest of the school.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin! Sit down!" McGonagall called from the teachers' table.

Shit. Remus softened the kiss for a moment before pulling back an inch, his nose stilling resting against Sirius'. Night blue eyes opened, clouded by passion, and looked back at him.

"Love you, Remus."

Remus smiled, about to answer.

"If that was all, could the two of you take a seat so we might eat dinner?" Dumbledore asked for where he sat, giving the pair a knowing smile.

Sirius nodded, though not facing Dumbledore, and sat down with Remus. Food appeared and dinner took place as usual, though with the occasional stare from the other students in their direction. Sirius dug into everything, finally realizing his hunger and how badly the firewhiskey felt on his empty stomach.

Remus watched Sirius for a moment, and then turned to the two Marauders across the table. James smiled at Remus, before returning to his meal as well. Peter's was less sure, but still present. Remus returned his attention to Sirius, still not acknowledging his meal or the stares from other students. He slid his hand down Sirius' arm, to his hand and squeezed it. "I love you too, Sirius."

Glancing at Remus a moment, Sirius replied, "And you didn't want to come out." All he got was that smile.

**The End**


End file.
